Lying In wait
by Devoured by the darkness
Summary: Who ever knew that picking the wrong building could change your life forever. Haruki and yuuki walk down the twisted and dark road of love and despair
1. Chapter 1

"So, Left then straight on and it the building with the red sign called... called...Shit." I stopped dead where I was and scraped my brain for any possible memories of what Maria-chan had said to me. The hustle and bustle of Tokyo made everything more difficult to remember, since I had only just moved here. Not only that but Maria-chan was kind enough to take me out for a drink, since she was plenty used to this place since she moved here many years ago.

I decided it would be best just walk down the road and try to look for one of the shops that have a red sign. I don't think it was just me but, the feel of this large city was much different to the calming fields, where I came from and quite honestly I don't think I will ever get used to this city.

Just as I thought I was out of luck, I came across a red sign. The writing neatly flowed across the small sign and it read Essence.

Just as I was about to crack a smile, for being able to find the place I had been searching for, I saw another red sign out of the corner of my eye. My heart instantly sank lower than ever. I knew for a fact that it couldn't have been that easy. It never is for me. The only thing that cheered me up slightly is that I knew that it was one of these buildings. All I could do now was take a wild guess at which one it would be and hope for the best.

In the end I chose the first building I came across. At the time I didn't know what it was but there was something about the place that attracted me like I was meant to step in there that very second.

As I walked in, my nose was instantly attacked by the smell of perfume and alcohol. Could this really be the place Maria-san meant?

"Ohhhh, hello. We don't usually get many men in here. But you're welcomed no the less. Wait right there I'll see who's free to see to you."

The man with long blonde hair hurried of behind a curtain before I even had the sense to stop him. What kind of place had I walked into? I quickly glanced around the room. There where many sofas are which was all startling red, with golden trims. Upon these Fancy sofas, sat only handsome men accompanying some of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Then suddenly it clicked. What the blond hair man had said to me. I had walked into a host club and to everyone in here it looked as though I was gay and looking for some fun.

As that thought struck me, I quickly attempted to retreat out of the building, before anything happened but the man with long blonde hair caught my arm and stopped me. He had a sparkle in his eye and his expression changed to a rather calming one.

" Don't go now, I found you someone. The best in here. I wouldn't make him wait it rude."

The blonde man pushed me towards the seating area and as he did he laughed. He walked away and I heard him whisper to me, to have fun. Have fun? How could I have fun in this situation? I didn't know how but I had to try and get out of this place.

"Don't just stand their, have a seat. There's no need to be timid. My name is Yuuki Reano, but you can call me Yuu-san." I looked up to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His short red hair hung around his pale face making it stand out and upon this pale face was the most extraordinary eyes I had ever had the fortune to look at. His eyelashes were so long and dark they really stood out.

I sat down nervously so not to seem rude. I would just tell him that all of this was a mistake and then I would leave as casually as I had entered. Yuuki started to move closer to me, until we were right next to each other. Were so close I could here his soft breathing as it echoed in my ears.

Suddenly Yuuki drew closer and he pressed his fine lips against my own. They were so soft to the touch. I felt my face drop in shock. I was just going to tell him I didn't mean to come in here and go. That was the plan, so how did it end up like this


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry but you just looked so out of it, I couldn't help myself. Here I will pour you a drink. Hey there's no need for you to look so scared, if your face stays like that I will have to kiss you again."

Yuuki smirked as he poured some kind of unknown alcohol into a sparkling clear glass and pushed it hastily towards me. I was still in shock form his actions and for some reason my facial expression wouldn't change at that moment it time. The air around us suddenly became very awkward and for a brief moment everything around us seemed to be deadly silent. I took a sip of the alcohol that was in front of me and then I began to try and explain what had happened.

"Umm... well you see I didn't mean to walk in here... My friend she told me to meet her at a place along this street with a red sign... So you see i've just got the wrong place, so I'm going to go now."

As I went to get up Yuuki grabbed my arm and yanked me back onto the soft red sofa. For some reason he looked determined to keep me here, I could see it clearly in his eyes. I took in a deep breath and stayed sat where I had been put.

" Just stay. Just for a little while, for a chat."

His eyes glared at me and like a demon they stopped me from making any movement. I sat there for a second and contemplated what to do next. Maria-san had told me to meet her at directly 10.00pm, but I knew that I could very well just leave here, for Yuuki was stopping me. I guess it wouldn't be so bad just to stay and chat with him since he seems nice enough. There was just something about him that drew me ear him and I couldn't quite work out what it was. I downed my drink in one, raise the shiny glass to yuuki's face and whispered to him casually, "Refill" a smile crept over his face as he went to refill my glass. It seemed that smile was rather contagious since I found myself grinning like an idiot moments after.

As Yuuki handed me my now full glass, he looked at me with some confusion and the softly asked, " Wait, I never caught your name did I what is it?"

"Mine? Its Haruki, spelt how it sounds." I proclaimed without a second thought.

We spent all night talking about things that have happened and something's that just didn't matter. As the night went on yuuki's face seemed glowed as he spent his time chatting away to me. As I looked at my watch and when I realized it was already past 12 I decided to get up and tell yuuki I was going to leave now?

"Umm, yuuki I'm going to *hic* Go. It was nice meeting you, goodnight." As I slurred my words to form a vaguely legible sentence, I stumbled to my feet and started to leave. I got up and the floor began to spin and I felt kind of woozy.

"Hey, are you ok. Wait a sec are you drunk?"

"Narrrrrrrrr, I'm ok" Just as I said that I tripped and flew across the floor, hitting a near by table.

"Ahh, be careful! Come here let me help you."

Yuuki steady me to my feet and walked me straight out of the room.

Xxx

As I awoke, I smelt an aroma unknown to me. It smelt like a clean but warm smell. I opened my eyes to a killer migraine and took a look around the room. It was a clean white room with very little furnishings and there was a bookshelf that over flowed with books, which looked like if you even walked near it you would be caught in a papery avalanche. Suddenly I realized something. This wasn't my room nor did it look like a hotel room. I peaked to the side of me hoping that I hadn't slept with some woman last night because I couldn't remember anything.

When I glanced to the side to my astonishment a horror, there lay the man from last night. Yuuki. His red hair spread wildly across the pillow and his pale face looked, as it would merge with the sheet covers. Wait. I realized that as I was looking at him, he lay there completely naked. I took a deep breath in and looked down at my own skin, which was bare against the warm quilt.

"Oh God, what have I done."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the slim naked body beside me, while I sat deep in thought desperately trying to remember the night before. The last thing I seemed to be able to remember was Yuuki helping me out of the bar and anything after that was just fuzzy. Just as I thought more was coming back to me through the mist of my migraine, the warm body next to me started to stir. A cold shudder ran down my spine as I jumped to my feet and clumsily fell, commencing that paper avalanche.

"Urrmmmrmmm…. What the…?" Yuuki pealed open his eyes and gazed down at the me shaped pile of books lying casually on the floor. "Well that's one way of being woken up in the morning… Are you ok?"

As I climbed out of the many books now strewn about my body and the floor, I avoided looking the red haired man in the eyes. I got up and dusted my self off and realized at that second the reason for my nervousness this morning. I had woken up _naked _next to some guy. Quickly I grabbed the nearest thing I could, which happened to be a hardback copy of "war and peace," and speedily covered up my man hood with it. At that point I was really too late for covering up and Yuuki burst out in fits of laughter.

While blushing bright red I reluctantly asked the calm man the fatal question… "Yuuki…umm… Did we…" I tried to ask as best I could but I just trailed of as soon as I has started. I was a man, so why couldn't get the nerve up to just find out the truth from him.

"Did we… What?"

Yuuki took advantage of my nervousness and while he smirked and played dumb my tongue began to freeze up. I couldn't have slept with this man. It just isn't possible. Was it? We stood there quietly as the silence struck through me like nails. Although it felt painful to just stand there the tension to break the silence was building up as the time ticked on. I had to say it.

"Did we… You know… do… _It…_?

Yuuki just looked at me with his big green eyes as if he was surveying his prey. And with just one small gesture of his hand he opened his mouth to reply.

"Do you mean, Did you shove your big XXXX up my XXX and pummeled me half the night…"

As soon as he said those words they coursed through my skin like sand paper and just so he wouldn't say any more that I didn't want to here I quickly cut him off.

"YES… just yes… please I want to know."

Yuuki giggled, and bent down to the other side of the small single bed, making sure the covers still draped over his vital regions, and picked up a rather familiar pair of light blue jeans and through them at me. I watched him as he got up pulling the white quilt with him, walked straight over to me and whispered in my ear and then left the room.

As I heard what he said my jaw dropped and my eyes widened as if they were beach balls being blown up. I quickly picked up my jeans Yuuki had just thrown at me and yanked them on to my legs while scanning the once clean room for my T-shirt. When I found it I quickly slipped it on left the room and headed straight for my shoes and the door. In seconds I had them loosely on my feet and I opened the door and left his, what appeared to be, flat and headed quickly down the stairs and along the road.

How could he say that. What was it even supposed to mean. Did it mean yes and if so… Did it mean that I attacked him. That thought scrapped at my mind as I hurried as fast as I could to somewhere I knew and recognized. But as much as I tried to dismiss it those thought s remained in my head. What was "You were great." Supposed to mean?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi Haruki…HARUKI! snap out of it and answer me damn it!"

I shook my head furiously and tried to erase last night memory from my mind. Maria stared daggers at me with wrathful eyes. I had missed my meeting with her to spend the night talking to Yuuki. The man I supposedly slept with. Although, that still lingered like a bad smell in my mind, there were plenty of other much more important things I needed to be thinking of right now.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you couldn't meet me? I waited forever for you!"

She looked really upset and too right that she did. I have known Maria since first school and that would have been the first time seeing her since she left in middle school, to live in Tokyo. She had been my best friend for so long and I've let her down.

"I'm sorry. Its just I got lost and I walked into the wrong building and…"

As I said that a smile crept over her face like a spider over a web and she started to giggle. I just looked at her with questioning eyes and in response she opened her mouth to speak but know words came out. After some time she managed to calm down and stop laughing long enough to tell me what was on her mind.

"Don't tell me you walked into essence – the host club… AIMED AT WOMEN!"

I silently nodded and she burst out laughing again. Every laughing sound she made sank me deeper into the pool of idiocy. I was sure that at this moment in time now one felt as stupid as I did right now.

"Come on then, tell me what happened, you owe me at least that much."

She had gotten me with that. I did let her down and I did owe her, but what was I supposed to say to her? "Oh well I got dead drunk and I might have slept with a man I just met but I'm not quite sure!" That would make me sound like I was gay and I didn't want Maria to remember me as someone who is now gay. Wait. I have slept with a man (maybe,) but doesn't that make me gay. The fact that I was able to get with a guy. Does that make me gay. That thought struck me like a thousand needles. What if I really was gay. Its not like I every though gay people where bad or anything like that, its just I never thought that I myself would ever be one. I just don't see how love can work like that. It must have been because he was so thin and had such a feminine face he just looked like a girl. Yes that must be it. Anyway I have to tell Maria she a good friend I'm sure she will understand.

Seeing my face serious she mimicked me as I began.

"Well I walked in and they mistook me for a gay customer and they pulled me in and sat me with this guy called Yuuki. I told him that I wasn't gay or anything and he just asked me to stay and chat for a while since he was with no one else this evening. So I said ok. But… Well… I got very drunk as I forgot about time and I woke up next to him not remembering a scratch of last night."

Maria just stared at me in utter shock. Everything was completely silent as I sat there twiddling my thumbs hoping that Maria would say something to break the painstaking silence. For too long to count did we sit there in silence until finally Maria looked up at me and began to speak.

"Well… it's not like you wanted it to happen right. So its not like your really gay is it?"

I just looked at her. She was right. No mater what the reason it not like I wanted all this to happen. But why then couldn't I get him out of my mind. I thought about this for a vage second and just passed it off like everything else I never really wanted to know. So everything's ok. I will just have to rule it down and something stupid I have done or even a youthful indiscretion. As I thought that I gave a little snigger, since what I had just said made me sound like a old man, not a youthful 20 year old.

For the rest of the evening Maria made light jokes about the previous evening and we talked till late turned to early. As I said goodbye to Maria after this long night I felt glad that I had talked over that subject with her. She always had a tendency to make me feel better about anything serious that came up in my life. I climbed up the mountain of cold metal steps towards my apartment just thinking this. Anyway its not like I'll ever see him again. I've already forgotten his name.

"YUUKI!"

The short red-haired man was lingering outside my apartment and seemed to be waiting for me to arrive home. How did he know where I lived? Yuuki saw me and walked casually over to me like he was expecting me to smile like nothing had ever happened between us.

"Its rather late for you to be getting home isn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there silently for a second before my brain finally clicked that there was the red haired man in front of my apartment door. As my feet felt like they where glued to the floor, Yuuki got up and started to walk casually towards me like nothing had happened that very morning.

" Hey, how long are you going to make me stand here freezing my ass off?"

Yuuki stopped dead in front of me and just stared at me with his warm green eyes. I looked down at him. His skin was much paler than the last time I saw him and he was shivering Just how long had he been waiting for me out here?

As the glue around my feet started to dissolve, I ignored his presence and swiftly moved passed him towards my front door. I took out the frozen metal key from my wallet and inserted it into the keyhole. With a click, the door swung open wafting a warm breeze straight passed my chilled face. That warmth was very comforting and healed my nervousness. I stood there for a second in the doorway. With a slight twitch of my head, I spoke. Quite confidently, if I may add.

"Well? Are you coming in then, or are you just going to stand there?"

His face lit up as I said that. He turned around and he hurried inside. He spent a few seconds gazing round my blue and white living room. To me it was a rather boring and empty room but yuuki looked in awe at my simplistic room. Yuuki acted like he had been there so many times before and he plunged himself onto the sofa, making himself comfortable.

"What are you doing here? Wait, more importantly HOW did you find out where lived."

My voice strained as I stated this. Just looking at the pale man brought back the horrific memories of that very morning, and unconsciously I averted my eyes.

"Well I want to know what kind of IDIOT puts there home address into their mobile unprotected!"

As he said this, his pale hands dove deep into his jeans pocket and he pulled out a small blue handheld phone, which he flipped open. For a second I just stared at it confusingly before I realized. That was my phone. Quickly I check all of my pockets, in hope that it was a lie and for some unknown reason he had the same kind of phone as me. Looking at the phone that yuuki was holding, I realized it was definitely mine. It had my small lucky panda bear phone charm that my little sister had attached to it, before I left for Tokyo. She had given it to me in hope that it would protect me from harm, but it didn't seem to protect me from him. Quickly I snatched my phone away from him with scornful eyes. Yuuki smirked at me as I did this, and got up off the cushy sofa. He started to walk slowly towards me and without thinking I began to back off. I felt the presence in the room changed. THUMP. My back hit the wall and yuuki was still drawing ever closer. I was trapped. I don't know why, but even though yuuki was at least 3 inches smaller than me, and had a feminine face, his presence was very forceful and I didn't think I could do anything. The shear look on yuuki's face scared me. No, it terrified me. SLAM. Yuuki pounded his hand against the wall right next to my head. His green eyes stared straight at mine, piercing them.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't just come here to return your phone. I'm here because I've taken a liking to you. A STRONG liking."

Somehow yuuki had said this with utter calmness and it was almost like he had done this a thousand times already.

"B-B-But I'm not gay…"

I could only think of responding like that. My brain felt like someone had drained everything from it. I couldn't even think. Everything was blank

"Nether. Am. I."

His smirk grew bigger and bigger and I felt like the cage I was trapped in was getting smaller. Suddenly Yuuki forced his lips against mine. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I felt my knee's weakening. This kiss was much different from the first. It was warm and it tingled slightly. At the same time my heartbeat started to rise. Ba bum. Ba bum. Ba bum. Faster and faster till it felt like at any moment my heart would shoot out of my chest like a bullet from a gun. Why did it feel like this? I had been out with and kissed loads of girls but never did it feel like this. There's no way that this feeling could be right. It felt so good, but I'm sure this feeling wasn't real. It couldn't be

As his lips left mine, my knee's crumbled and I felt myself slide down the wall and slowly hit the floor. Yuuki just looked down and me and smiled

"I'll be back later"

Yuuki whispered this to me as he winked and walked out of the door, leaving me, heart racing, slumped on the floor


End file.
